Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.00\times 10^{0})\times (8.00\times 10^{0})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.00\times 8.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 56.0 \times 10^{0\,+\,0}$ $= 56.0 \times 10^{0}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $56.0$ is the same as $5.600 \times 10$ $ = {5.600 \times 10} \times 10^{0} $ $= 5.600\times 10^{1}$